Resentment
by perfectgamer8
Summary: Iggy thought he found the girl of his dreams but then Lemmy realises that she's cheating on him with Ludwig. What will happen? Will Iggy find out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters only my O/C Britney. The Koopalings belong to Nintendo.

"And she loves me oh so much," Iggy said

"Ok we get it," Larry shouted "You love her

"Yes I do," Iggy said "And She loves me,"

"I'd love to me this girlfriend of yours," Ludwig said "She sounds almost as good as mine,"

"Not as good better than yours," Iggy said

"In your dreams," Ludwig shouted

"I gotta get going," Iggy said "My girlfriend's waiting for me,"

"Yeah, whatever," Larry said

Iggy left the castle to go pick up his girlfriend. While on his way he bought some heart-shaped chocolates and roses for her. He was half way there when his girlfriend called him.

"Iggy?" she said

"Britney, I know I'm late. I'll be there in 2 mins," Iggy said

"Um… yeah, I can't make it," Britney said

"Why not?"

"Um…I have this test to study for," Britney said

Iggy sighed and said "Ok,"

I'm make it up to you I swear," said Britney "Love you,"

"Love you too," Iggy said hanging up his phone

The next night Ludwig was getting ready to go on a date with his girlfriend. Iggy already went on that make up date his girlfriend promised him. He was about to leave the room when his phone started ringing

"Hello?"

"Ludwig?" a female voice said.

"Hi cutie," Ludwig said " I was just leaving,"

"Ludwig, I can't make it," she said

"How come?" Ludwig asked

"Going to the movies with my parents," she said "Sorry,"

"Oh ok, No problem" Ludwig said "I have a song to finish anyways. Love you,"

There was no response. All Ludwig heard was the dial tone.

"Something's not right," Ludwig said to himself. "First Iggy's girlfriend cancels on him now mine did the exact same thing. Something's weird is going on

Not a good start but I promise the other chapters will be really great. Don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Lemmy went into the living room to look for his ball and saw Iggy playing Super Mario Bros 3 and eating some heart-shaped chocolates.

"Iggy, what are you doing?" Lemmy asked

"Huh? Oh just playing a video game," Iggy replied

"Super Mario Bros 3?"

"This is Super Mario Bros 3?" Iggy asked "I thought it was The Legend Of Zelda?"

Iggy took out the game and put in Super Mario World instead

"Uh… Iggy, that's Super Mario World," Lemmy said

"Who cares?" Iggy shouted "I just wanna play a game damn it,"

"Ok, Ok you don't have to scream," Lemmy said

"I'm sorry I'm just really angry that's all," Iggy said  
"Why?" Lemmy said

"My girlfriend cancelled on me again," said Iggy

"Really? That's the third time this week," Lemmy said "Can I see a picture of your girlfriend?"

Iggy showed him

"Aw! She's cute. Too bad she left you lonely," Lemmy said

"Well as least my games to give me comfort," Iggy said

They both the NES and saw that it was on fire.

"Oh shit," Iggy said throwing the NES outside.

"Um… Iggy, I'm doing stand-up comedy at this club you wanna come?" Lemmy asked

"Nah I'll stay home," Iggy said "I can always play my Sega Dreamcast,"

"Ok," Lemmy said "Just don't blow up anything,"

"Whatever," Iggy said

Lemmy went to the club and was about to go onstage and then saw Ludwig making out with to a girl.

"Uh…can't they get room," Lemmy said to himself

They stopped kissing and then Lemmy realized it was Iggy's girlfriend.

"Wait that Iggy's girlfriend," Lemmy said "But Ludwig wouldn't, would he,"

So that's chapter 2. Tell me what you think I'd love to hear


	3. Chapter 3

Lemmy came back home from the club with mind a mess. He remembered seeing how much fun Ludwig and Britney were having and how Iggy was alone at home, depressed, playing Super Mario World on his NES.

"Oh no what should I do?" Lemmy asked himself "Should I tell Iggy? Wait I can't, it would tear him apart. Alright I won't tell him,"

"Tell me what?" Iggy said

"Iggy um… what happened to your Sega Dreamcast?" Lemmy asked looking at the burned out console on the ground.

"I accidentally put in Skyward Sword in it and it exploded," Iggy said "What were you gonna tell me?"

"Um… I forgot," Lemmy said

"OK?" Iggy said

"Just then Ludwig walked into the room with a big smile on his face singing his favorite song.

"Someone's happy," Iggy said

"My girlfriend's the best," Ludwig said "She took me out to a club for stand up comedy. It was the best,"

"Way better than my girlfriend," Iggy said

"Too bad you guys have the same girlfriend," Lemmy said

"Wait what did you say?" Iggy asked "We have the same girlfriend?"

"Um wait it's um…" Lemmy said

"Good one Lemmy," Ludwig said

"Yeah for a second there we actually thought you meant it," Iggy said

"Yeah," Lemmy said nervously

"But I still think my girlfriend is acting weird and I'm gonna find out why," Iggy said

"You do that," Ludwig said "I'm gonna go call my girlfriend,"

They both went upstairs and went to their rooms.

"This will end badly," Lemmy said to himself.

Well that's chapter 3. I need you opinion, how do you think chapter 4 should end? I'd love to hear your comments


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig was still talking about how great "his" girlfriend was. Iggy was still depressed and Lemmy was still wondering if he should tell Iggy

"Ok we get it!" Larry shouted "You love your girlfriend,"

"Yes I do and she loves me," Ludwig said

"Your getting as annoying as Iggy," Roy said

"I feel sorry for Iggy," Morton said changing the subject

"Why?" Roy asked

"His girlfriend hasn't gone out with him for 3 weeks," Morton replied

"Aw that so sad," Ludwig said "Anyway back to my girlfriend,"

"Larry,Roy and Morton then ran away,"

"You guys are just jealous," Ludwig shouted

Lemmy looked at Iggy and saw how depressed he looked. He also saw that he was gaining weight.

He wasn't fat just gaining weight. He also saw Ludwig on his phone talking to his girlfriend.

"Now I know I should tell Iggy about his girlfriend

"Hey guys guess what?" Ludwig asked

"What Ludwig?" Iggy asked

"I invited my girlfriend over," Ludwig said

"Say what now?" Lemmy shouted

"Good for you," Iggy said

"Yeah! I'm gonna go get ready now," Ludwig said

"This is not good," Lemmy said

"I wonder if my girlfriend's cheating on me," Iggy said to himself

"What would you do if she was," Lemmy said

"I'd kill her and the guy," Iggy said "Why do you asked?"

"No reason!" Lemmy said

"Ok?" Iggy said "I gotta go get some ice cream,"

"I have to stop Iggy's girlfriend from coming over," Lemmy said

Chapter 4 is complete! Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm just saying, why bring your girlfriend here when you guys could go to the movies or to dinner or..."

"Listen Lemmy,Quit trying to make me change it cause I'm not going to," Ludwig said "She coming and that's that,"

"Great,just great," Lemmy said sarcassticly "What am I going to do?"

Just then Wendy walked in saying "Didn't you guys hear? Peach has an unknown disease,"

"Really?" Ludwig said

"Idea popping up!" Lemmy said to himself

Lemmy ran out of the castle and went towards Peach's castle.

"What's his problem?" Wendy asked

"I don't know," Ludwig said

When Lemmy got to Peach's castle he saw Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Yoshi outside.

"Lemmy Koopa!" Mario shouted "If you've come here to kidnap the princess, go ahead,"

"What?" Lemmy said

"She recking havok in that castle," Luigi said "Our only is if she leaves the castle,"

"Ok?"Lemmy said as he walked into the castle. Then he heard a loud AH-CHOO!

"Damn Toadstool," Lemmy said

"Lemmy, have you come here to laugh at me?" Peach asked

"Nope," Lemmy said "I've come here to be infected,"

"What?"

"Listen it for a good cause," Lemmy said sticking out his hand "What are you waiting for, DO IT!"

"Uh...Lemmy, I don't think thats a good idea," Peach said

"Just sneeze," Lemmy said

"Um...Lemmy..."

Lemmy grabbed Peach and shouted" God damn it Toadstool, just sneeze on me,"

Without hesitation Peach sneezed on Lemmy's face

"Thank you," Lemmy said leaving the castle

"Crasy ass Koopaling," Peach said

"Let me guess, you got infected," Daisy said

"Yep," Lemmy said

"And your ok with that?" Yoshi asked

"Yes I am," Lemmy said running back to Bowser's castle

"Should we tell him the disease is life treatening?" Luigi asked

"Nah!" Mario said "I think its best we shut up,"

"Yeah Luigi," Daisy said "One less koopaling to worry about,"

Well that's Chapter 5 Hope you guys like it


	6. Chapter 6

When Lemmy got home he was coughing like crazy. Wendy saw him and asked "what was wrong?"

"I think I'm sick," Lemmy said

"Okay just stay were you are," Wendy said 'I don't want to get infected,"

"Hey Lemmy," Ludwig said " You don't look so well,"

"Hey come here,"Lemmy said

Ludwig stooped down to see what Lemmy wanted.

"AH-CHOO!" Lemmy sneezed in Ludwig face.

"Hey!" "Ludwig shouted "You did that on purpose,"

"No I didn't," Lemmy said

"Wendy..."

"Stay away Ludwig!" Wendy shouted "You too Lemmy,"

"Guess you can't go out with you girlfriend," Lemmy said

"And its all your fault," Ludwig said

"Yes it is," Lemmy said

8 mins later Lemmy and Ludwig had to stay in the same room because they were sick. Iggy was also there taking care of them.

"Iggy could you please tell my girlfriend that I can't go out with her," Ludwig said

"Ok," Iggy said "Where's her number?"

"On my bookshelf," Ludwig responded

"No you can't do that," Lemmy said

"Why not?" Iggy asked

"Come closer and I'll tell you,"

Iggy went to Lemmy's side of the room to see what Lemmy wanted

AH-CHOO! Lemmy sneezed in Iggy's face

"Ahh!" Iggy shouted "Why'd you do that?"

"No reason," Lemmy said

"You're crazy," Ludwig said

"Your one to talk Kooky," Iggy said

"Don't call me that," Ludwig said

"It wasn't long before they both started arguing

"This is gonna go smoothly," Lemmy said

"Um guys, there's someone her to see you," Larry said interrupting their argument.

"Hey guys," The voice said

"Britney!" Ludwig and Iggy "You came!"

"Oh no," Lemmy said

That's chapter 6! I know you guys can't wait to see what happens.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Ludwig and Iggy ran towards towards Britney and held her on both hands.

"Oh baby I'm so happy you came," Iggy said

"Baby?" Ludwig said

"Yeah, this is my girlfriend," Iggy said

"No way she's mine," Ludwig said

"Actually you're both right," Lemmy said

"What?" Ludwig and Iggy said

"Um...guys, I can explain," Britney said

"You were cheating on me," Iggy said

"Wait! The guy who you said you weren't happy with, it was Iggy?" Ludwig asked

"Say what now?" Iggy shouted

"Listen, I was going to tell you," Britney said

"When were you planning on telling me?" Iggy said "We've been dating for 10 months, how could you?"

"You told me you were single," Ludwig said

"I'll just leave now," Lemmy said

"Talk this ungreateful tramp with you too," Ludwig said

"Don't call her that," Iggy said

"Your defending her after she cheated on you," Lemmy said

"I can't help myself," Iggy said "I love her too much,"

"Um... can I say something?" Britney asked

"NO!" Ludwig shouted "I don't ever wanna see your face again,"

"But..."

"GET OUT!" Ludwig shouted

She ran out crying. Iggy just stood there still in shock.

Ludwig look at Iggy and said 'Iggy I didn't know I swear,"

"I don't wanna hear it," Iggy said "I just need to be alone right now,"

Iggy ran out and went to him room crying

"I messed up didn't I?" Ludwig said

"Yeah you did," Lemmy said

Chapter 7 isn't what everyone asked for but I still think it was good. I also wanna thank those who reviewed my story. it means a lot

Nintengal101

Crazy Mecha

Kookylover98

James Birdsong


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Ludwig was still surprised at what happened. He still couldn't believe the girl he loved was cheating. He also felt bad about Iggy and for some reason he thought he was connected to it.

"I mess up big time," Ludwig said to himself "Now thanks to me Iggy's lonely and..."

AH-CHOO! Ludwig made a big sneeze. "Thanks to Lemmy I'm sick,"

When he went downstairs everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What?" He asked

"Ludwig I'm so sorry," Wendy said

"About what?"

"Your girlfriend cheating on you," Larry said

"Who told you that?" Ludwig asked

"Lemmy," Wendy said

"Well its been done," Ludwig said "There's nothing I can do about it,"

"You OK bro?" Roy asked

"Yeah, but I can't say the same for Iggy,"

"Man he took it hard," Larry said

"Where is he anyways?" Ludwig asked

"In his room, crying and eating ice-cream," Wendy said

"If he keeps eating all this sugary stuff he's gonna catch diabetes," Ludwig said

"Maybe we should take him out somewhere," Wendy said "It's the least we can do,"

"Go on without me," Ludwig said

"Why?" Roy asked

"If he sees me he'll be reminded of you know who," Ludwig said

"Good idea," Larry said "Where will you be?"

"In my lab," Ludwig said

"I think I hear him coming downstairs," Ropy said

"Uh oh,gotta go," Ludwig said

As soon as he got out of the kitchen Iggy walked in smelling like a rotten Yoshi egg,"

"You smell awful Iggy," Roy said

"You look the part too," Larry said

"Um Iggy guess what?" Wendy said "We're going out,"

"I used to go out with my girlfriend a lot before she broke my heart," Iggy said then started crying

"Look what you did Wendy," Roy said

"I didn't do anything," Wendy said

It wasn't long before they started argueing

"Well this day started out perfectly," Larry said to himself

Chapter 7! As usual I'd love to hear what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't long before Wendy,Larry and Roy, with the help of Lemmy and Morton managed to convince Iggy to get out of the house. They went to explore Doughnut Plains thinking that its beauty would help Iggy to stop thinking about you know who.

"Isn't this place beautiful?" Larry said

"I guess," Iggy said

"Quit being so hard yourself," Lemmy said "Your only gonna get worse,"

"But I miss her," Iggy said "She was like the fire to my flower, the Super to my Mario the Nintendo to my DS the..."

"Ok we get!" Roy shouted

"Hey maybe a little time by yourself will help," Morton suggested

"Whatever,"

After a long hike all by himself Iggy was starting to fell better.

"Larry was right this place is beautiful," Iggy said to himself

"Hey cutie," a voice said

"Huh?" Iggy shouted "Who's there?"

"It's me," the voice said again

"Britney?" Iggy said "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to apologize," she said

"Well I don't wanna here it," Iggy said

"I know you want me back," Britney said "I can see it in your eyes,"

"Maybe I do,"

"Well then what's the problem?" Britney asked

"Your the problem!" Iggy shouted "I can't forgive you even though I want to you'll just break my heart again,"

"Iggy?" a voice called "Where are you?

"I'll coming Lemmy," Iggy said

"Don't go," Britney said

"Just stay away from me OK," Iggy said "I'll be better for both of us,"

"Don't worry Iggy," she said to herself "You'll soon be mine again,"


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry Chapter 10 took so long to upload. Christmas really got to my head. Oh well here it is! Hope you enjoy reading it

* * *

Back at Castle Koopa Ludwig was working on a new invention when he heard a knock on the door.

"Their back already," he wondered

He opened the door and to his surprise he saw his ex-girlfriend

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked

"I came here to apologise," she said

"Well, I'm listening,"

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Iggy and I'm also sorry for cheating," Britney said

"Ok you can go," Ludwig said

"Wait! No make up kiss?" she asked

"When I said we're done I meant it," Ludwig said

"Oh come on you know you love me," said Britney

""Used to!" Ludwig shouted "There a difference,"

"Come on please," Britney begged

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps and talking. It sounded like Iggy and Lemmy.

"Oh no," Ludwig said "You have to go,"

"Wait why?" Britney asked moving closer to Ludwig

Britney then tripped over Ludwig's magic scepter and fell on him then Iggy opened the door.

"Iggy!" Ludwig and Britney shouted

There was an awkward pause for a few seconds then Iggy ran to his room.

"I should probably leave this castle and never come back," Britney said

"That's a really good idea," Lemmy said

After Britney left Lemmy looked at Ludwig and asked"What were you doing with her?"

"Nothing I swear,"

"Yeah right," Lemmy said then left the room

"Oh God I messed up big time,"


	11. Chapter 11

To all my loyal readers, I'm really sorry this took so long to upload, school life has been killing me. Anyways here's Chapter 11 and I'll try my best to upload my stories much faster next time.

* * *

"Come on Iggy open up," Ludwig said

"Go away," Iggy shouted

Lemmy then saw Ludwig and asked what he was doing.

"Iggy come on please," Ludwig begged "Let me explain,"

"No use Ludwig I tried an it didn't work," Lemmy said "Just give him some time he'll come around,"

A few hours later Iggy came out of his room and went downstairs. He saw Lemmy and Larry playing a video game

"Hey Iggy," Lemmy said

Iggy didn't answer.

"What's up?" Larry asked

He still didn't answer.

He left the living room and went back upstairs

"What up with him?" Larry asked

"I don't know," Lemmy said

Just then Ludwig ran in saying"I heard you guys say Iggy's name, Is he in here?"

"No he just left" Larry said

"Damn it!" Ludwig said

"This is all your fault," Lemmy said

"My fault?"

"Yeah, Thanks to you Iggy's becoming anti-social," Larry said

"Whatever," Ludwig said

"Hey look here come Iggy now," Lemmy said

"Iggy before you go I have to tell you something," said Ludwig

"I don't wanna hear it," Iggy said

"Just give me a chance to explain...,"

"No!" Iggy shouted "I don't wanna hear it you woman stealing asshole,"

"Oh!" Larry shouted "That's gotta burn,"

Iggy then went up to his room. Ludwig was still in shock as to what had happen.

"What just happen?" Ludwig asked

"Wasn't it obvious?" Lemmy said "Iggy hates you now,"

"This is why I'm always single," Ludwig said


	12. Chapter 12

Iggy went up to his room thinking about what he said to Ludwig. He wasn't sorry at all. Then there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Iggy asked

"Um..." Ludwig said

"Go away," Iggy shouted

"Can we at least talk?" Ludwig asked "I hate the way things are between us,"

"Fine," Iggy sighed

"Look I know your angry but what you saw yesterday was not what it seem. She came to apologize and then she tripped over my scepter and fell on me. That's it," Ludwig explained

"Tell me why I should believe you," asked Iggy "I found out that you were dating my girlfriend,"

"That was pure coincidence!" shouted Ludwig "I never knew,"

"Yeah right," Iggy said "She loved me and me alone and then you stole her from me,"

"Wait what make you think she loved you?' Ludwig said

"Isn't it obvious?" Iggy asked

"She said she left you because you couldn't satisfy her needs," Ludwig said "So I'm assuming you couldn't make her happy with is why she cheated,"

Iggy was so angry that he punched Ludwig and told him to get out

"Don't get angry with me because your girlfriend didn't like you," Ludwig shouted

"How dare you, just get out," Iggy shouted "And I never wanna see your face again,"

Ludwig then opened to step out but as soon as he was about to leave he saw Lemmy by the door with a stethoscope.

"Um...hey," Lemmy said

"Outa my way pipsqueak," Ludwig shouted in anger

Lemmy ran away in fear. Iggy then slammed the door.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh this isn't good at all," Lemmy said to himself "Ludwig and Iggy fighting. And all because of what, a girl. If I ever see her I'm gonna... Oh Lemmy, don't make promises you can't keep,"

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Larry asked Lemmy

"Oh hey Larry, I didn't see you there," Lemmy replied

"I feel sorry for Ludwig and Iggy," Larry said

"You know?" Lemmy asked

"Everyone knows," replied Larry "And it doesn't look like it's gonna end anytime soon,"

Then there was a loud scream of pain in the living room. Larry and Lemmy ran in and saw Ludwig holding his left foot.

"What happened?" Lemmy asked

"That asshole of a brother,Iggy, stomped on my toe on purpose," Ludwig said

"Why'd he do it?" Larry asked

"He said that a chocolate cake on the table was his when it was obviously mine," explained Ludwig

"No its not that mine," Larry said

"Oh! Well...can I have it?" asked Ludwig

"Sure I guess..." Larry said

"Thanks!" Ludwig shouted taking up the cake and running up to his room

"I can't see this go on anymore!" Lemmy shouted "I've got to do something,"

"I wouldn't do that Lemmy," Larry said "Remember what happened the last time you intervened?"

"I gave Ludwig and Iggy an unknown virus so what?" asked Lemmy

"I rest my case," said Larry


	14. Chapter 14

Lemmy didn't pay any attention to Larry, he was determined to make his plan work. He ran up to Iggy's room and saw Iggy talking to himself

"When I get my hands on Ludwig I'm gonna...,"

"Hey Iggy," Lemmy interupted

"Oh hey," Iggy replied back

"Sure!" Iggy said "Anything to get my mind of you know who,"

"Ok," Lemmy said

He then ran towards Ludwig's room and saw Ludwig composing a song on his piano.

"Hey Ludwig!" Lemmy shouted

"Ahh!" Ludwig shouted "Lemmy don't do that,"

"Listen there's this movie I haven't watched in a while," Lemmy said "You wanna come watch it with me?"

"Yeah whatever," Ludwig said "After all you messed up my symphony it's the least you can do,"

"Ok,"

"Part 1 of my plan is complete," Lemmy said to himself "Let's just hope they don't kill each other before the movie starts,"


	15. Chapter 15

It was 6:37pm and Lemmy was just getting ready to load the DVD. Iggy then appeared out of nowhere and asked "Hey Lemmy what the name of the movie?"

"It's a surprise," Lemmy said

Iggy looked on the coffee table and 3 bowls of popcorn

"Why are their 3 bowls here?" he asked

"Um... I invited... Ludwig," Lemmy said  
"You did what?" Iggy shouted

"Calm down," Lemmy said "There's a good reason for that,"

"Lemmy, I hear someone's voice. Who is it?" Ludwig asked

"Come in and see," Lemmy said

"I'm not staying," Iggy said

"Wait," Lemmy shouted

Ludwig then walked in and saw Iggy. There was an awkward pause for a few seconds then Ludwig shouted "What he doing here?"

"Lemmy invited me," Iggy said what are you doing here?"

"He invited me too," Ludwig said.

It was long before the room became a battlefield of harsh words and criticism.

Then Lemmy shouted "That's enough! The reason I called you two here was because I didn't like seeing you guys fighting over something that long gone. Now were gonna sit down and watch this movie whether you two like it or not,"

Immediately Iggy sat down. Seeing Lemmy angry was way too scary to him. Ludwig however was still standing.

"Ludwig sit down," Lemmy said

"There is no way I'm watching a movie with Iggy,"

"Sit your ass down Von Koopa before I call king dad," Lemmy shouted

Ludwig wasn't afraid of Lemmy just his dad.

"Thank you," Lemmy said "Now we can watch the movie in peace,"

Ludwig and Iggy looked at each other and both hissed at each other

"Oh brother," Lemmy said


	16. Chapter 16

Well this is it the last chapter {Thank God}. So tell what you think of this chapter and the story in general. :)

* * *

It wasn't long before the movie was over. Iggy and Ludwig still weren't to each other and Lemmy fell asleep. Ludwig turned around and looked at Lemmy and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Iggy asked

"Look at Lemmy. He looks so stupid when he's asleep," Ludwig said

Iggy looked at Lemmy then started laughing then said"Your right he does look really stupid,"

"Hey Iggy can I ask you something?," Ludwig asked

"Sure what,"

"Why are we fighting?"

"I...can't remember," Iggy said "If it was important we'd remember,"

"Well I think its stupid," Ludwig said "Want a truce?"

"Sure why not," Iggy said

They both shook hands. They both looked down on Lemmy and started laughing. They laughing so loudly that it woke Lemmy. He looked up and saw Iggy and Ludwig holding hands and laughing.

"What's going on?"he asked

"Guess what Lemmy, Ludwig and I are talking," Iggy said

"Good for you," Lemmy said "Now shut up I wanna go to sleep,"

Ludwig and Iggy looked at each other with a weird look on their faces and started laughing again.


End file.
